a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the detoxification of chemical waste materials containing toxic organic compounds in which the waste materials are subjected to electrolytical treatment.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In countries in which industrial activities take place, large quantities of chemical waste materials are produced per annum, part of which is not processed, for example because the processing is too expensive or because of lack of processing technology.
These unprocessed quantities of waste materials are stored in mines or dumped in the earth, oceans, lakes or rivers. This would not be detrimental, if these waste materials frequently did not contain substantial amounts of toxic compounds, which pose a direct threat to flora and fauna when released into the environment. For this reason, the authorities are less and less inclined to allow dumping of dangerous chemical waste materials.
A process for the electrolytical treatment of waste flows comprising toxic compounds is described in European patent application No. 10,562.